


Tattooed silence

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: "Cat!Hybrid Xiumin is making everything in his power to hide his pregnancy. He's one of the few catboys who could find a job. If this finds out he'll be fired....To bad his coworker Do Kyungsoo is VERY observant...."[For prompt #262 in top!soo fest round 2]





	Tattooed silence

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am sorry I did not realize how far from the prompt I was getting. I allowed Minseok lead the story in my mind and did nit notice.  
> Secondly, mild mention of rape. Nothing described or narred  
> Lastly, this is beta read by me and I am not a good beta reader so pleasd indulge me.

“Leave.” The roar of anger shook Minseok’s core as he was thrown out of the house and the pack. The Alpha Chanyeol looked verging the urge of ripping Minseok’s head and Minseok nodded as he picked his clothes and necessities scattered around. He was offered a simple black bag but not the right to weep and beg. An Alpha’s decision is final when it comes to his omegas and Minseok couldn’t blame Chanyeol for that. He was carrying another man’s baby without telling his pack. He got ambushed in his heat by an alpha who took liberties that did put Minseok in a stat of denial.

He looked at his pack which tried to calm Chanyeol down. Their hushed tone was concealed by his loudly racing heart. He was glad that he had some savings and walked out before anyone could stop him. He ran. 

He just ran aimlessly, to the train station and got in the train without much thinking. He sat down, ignoring the looks he gained and sniveled sadly. He was homeless, pregnant, and hurt beyond repair.

Reaching the last stop, Minseok remained in the train station. He was hungry and cold but had no idea where he was. He considered sleeping there when a paper hit his face. A newspaper. Minseok picked it to read a small ad for a barista, right in the middle. 

It was a sign, he thought, that he can manage to live his life without an Alpha’s help. He read the address and headed to the nearest police officer telling them he was in the city, Seoul he realized, for this job and had no idea to how to reach the address. 

“I will take you there.” The man offered and Minseok finally realized the man was an Cat Hybrid. An Alpha on top of that. “Get in the car, Omega.” Minseok shook hard at the threatening tone but was relieved he was not alone. A human was with them. “The address is in our way to the patrol. We can take the poor kid there.”

“Yeah.” The human simply nodded and looked at the shivering Minseok. “New to Seoul?” Minseok nodded. “Welcome to the city that never sleep. It will look overwhelming but you will get the hang of it.”

“Thank you.” Minseok politely bowed and mentally prayed they would actually let him go. He was glad the police car parked a bit far from the coffee shop and the alpha allowed him to leave with no much troubles. He bowed to them until they left and got in the empty coffee shop. 

The door made a tingling sound and a yell came. “We are closed!” Minseok considered waiting for tomorrow but he had nowhere to go so he stood there until a man showed. “Are you deaf or something?” the man glared at Minseok deadly. 

His stature was not bigger than Minseok himself, but looked like ready to take anyone down, even twice his size. Tattooes spread along his arm and neck while his black hair was straight down making him look rather gangster like but Minseok learned to never trust appearence. “I came for the ad.” He pointed to the paper and the man picked it. 

“Oh. The barista.” He double checked Minseok out before walking back. “Wait. I will call the coffee shop owner.” 

Minseok sat down, tired, and looked around. The coffee was nothing special but the scents in it were strong and soothing. He was well aware that his scent won’t be shown in the middle of all that and it felt like a perfect hideout. The man showed up again followed by a tall man, Minseok tensed at how much he looked and felt like Chanyeol, who smiled to him kindly. “Welcome to the Red Flower coffee shop. I am Wu Yi Fan, the coffee owner, and this Do Kyungsoo the only barista and baker I have.” 

Minseok smiled kindly. “I am Kim Minseok. I just reached Seoul few minutes ago.” He had to stop as he felt a desperate tone bubble out. “I need to start my life over and I got slapped by this paper.” He handed the newspaper. “I need a job so I came straight away.”

Yifan smiled. “I am glad you did. Do you have any experience in coffee shops?” Minseok explained how he worked in a coffee shop for six years, even since he finished his military service at the age of twenty and that he was technically working there just a day before but…

His eyes welled with tears. “I was kicked out of my place after a family argument. I couldn’t stay after what was said and done to me so… I took the last  train and here I am.”

“Oh. It explains a lot then.” Yi Fan frowned. “Do you mind if I call your old boss to get your papers?” Minseok shook his head and smiled as he handed Yifan a napkin that had the old coffee shop number in. “Excuse me.”

Minseok and Kyungsoo were finally alone. “We  expect more applicant soon so you won’t be the only one working in the bar.” Kyungsoo did not look at him as he spoke and Minseok was glad he did. “We got three waiters -we plan more, and one manager. That aside, I need to ask you few personal questions.”

“Sure.” Minseok tightened his hold on the bag he had in hand. 

Kyungsoo looked up and Minseok flinched. He looked rather dangerous. “Do you have anything against shapeshifters?” Minseok was shocked by the question but shook his head anyway. “Are you fine with working with them?” He nodded. “Good. Some of our clients are shapeshifters, wolves and foxes. They leave around the area and come here for the neutral and scent concealing atmosphere of the coffee shop.”

“I used to serve some.” Minseok did not lie. He just didn’t say more. “Anything else?”

“Do you mind joining the cleaning team? We take shifts in cleaning.” Minseok blinked and thought of it for a moment.

“Can I take the job for it too? I am a fast cleaner, I am very neat too. I can clean the place fast.”Kyungsoo seemed to be shocked by the request and eyed the man’s bag then face before leaning back. “Please, I truly need the job.”

“I have to test you to prove your words.” Kyungsoo stood. “I will be right back.” He disappeared and returned with rags and cleaning tools. “Here. Clean the place.” Minseok brightened.

“Right away, Mr. DO.” Minseok set the bag aside, wipped the tables and chairs before lifting the chairs up. He cleaned the floor and the bar before fixing a tiny mess in the bar. “I am done.”

Kyungsoo was looking at him fiercely when he looked back at him and Minseok instinctively tried to cover his barely seen bump, feeling terrified. “Good. I will let you handle the cleaning.” Minseok was relieved as Kyungsoo left him. He sat down and held his bag close.

A sense of relief filled his veins when he relaxed enough to think. He caressed his stomach and smiled. “Don’t worry, Mama will take good care of you.” he stood as Yifan showed up.

“I spoke with your manager, who is shocked you left without notice by the way, and he will send us his recommendation letter with your staff files. You can starts working for us as soon as you want meanwhile.”

“Can I start tomorrow?” Minseok asked the man with a hopeful tone and smiled as Yifan nodded. “Thank you. I will be here tomorrow.” 

“We will discuss your pay tomorrow as well, just go get some sleep now.” Yifan seemed to realize something. “You have a place to be, right?” Minseok paled and shook his head. “Wait. I got a friend who rent rooms for students. I am sure he will manage you to have one.” Yifan picked his phone and spoke in it as Kyungsoo showed up. He observed Yifan before looking at Minseok who flinched looking away, noticing he was staring at the man. “I settled it. He is waiting for you.”

“I will walk him there.” Kyungsoo offered as he picked a jacket. It made Minseok turn crimson but said nothing following Kyungsoo after bowing three times to the amused Yifan. The walk was silent. Minseok made sure to remain behind Kyungsoo, afraid the man would notice his scent. “Here is it. His name is Byun Baekhyun, and you won’t miss him with that loud mouth of his.” Minseok blushed as he bowed. “See you.”

“Thank you, Mr. DO.” Minseok noticed how Kyungsoo left without looking back and stepped in the building. He noticed a door that had golden Byun Baekhyun written on. Minseok knocked and soon a beautiful man opened the door.

“Oh my! He did not tell me he will send me a baby squirrel.” Minseok blinked. “A beautiful baby squirrel.” The man smiled warmly. “I am Byun Baekhyun, you must be Kim Minseok.”

“Oh yes.” Minseok shyly shook hands with Baekhyun who welcomed him warmly. 

⚫

It had been two weeks since he started working for Yifan, getting monthly paid for his Barista duty and weekly for the cleaning duties. Baekhyun was kind enough to give him an unused room in the rooftop for free as it was a storage room and not for rent. “The only empty room I have left so you can have it until I manage to find you a better place” . It was unconvinient as he knew how his pregnency will make him suffer in the stairways but it was better than nothing so he took it.

The costumers loved his presence and speed at work. He got more tips and even made fans among the shapshifter regulars. Kim Jongdae was one of the wolf hybrids he met, a beta, and who kept his omega identity hidden, he was also the first to notice Minseok’s pregnency as he was a doctor and he was kind enough to bring Minseok vitamins. “Get a consistant diet.” He scolded Minseok when he did.

“I will, Jongdae. Thank you.” Minseok kindly hide it but Kyungsoo seemed to notice that as he snatched it from his pocket and eyed his stomach before looking up to him. Minseok blushed and offered his hand to retreive it. “He said I look pale.”

Kyungsoo frowned at him. “You do.” He softly said and Minseok blinked at that. “You should take care of yourself.” 

⚫

Two month and half passed and Minseok started feeling the pregnency taking a toll on him. He tried to eat properly, to work diligently, and to get tips, but his morning sicknesses and frequent nauseas made him unable to function properly several times a day. Surprisingly Kyungsoo who scolded everybody for their mishap said nothing to Minseok but instead made the others bring him water and made him rest.

It worried him a lot as Kyungsoo was rather scary, especially when he would glare at him at lunch. 

His bump was showing more but Minseok made sure to munch on food whenever someone is looking. “Stop taking snacks between meals, you are getting chubbier.” Sehun mocked him, earning a jab in the side from Kyungsoo who made sure to hand Minseok a cookie.

“Ignore him.” He simply said and made sure to slap Sehun on the head as he headed back to his spot. Sehun whined to Minseok who massaged his head with a chuckle. 

“He hates me.” Sehun pouted to Minseok who smoothed his hair. “I did nothing wrong. I was just kidding.”

Minseok knew that but he couldn’t stop thinking that Kyungsoo felt offended for him. He felt offended but swallowed it for the sake of his baby. 

He eyed Kyungsoo who huffed displeased at their interactions. It made him smile to the man who ignored him. Kyungsoo was not that tough after all.

⚫

He started showing in his sixth month of pregnency way more than before to the point that he made sure to wear his apron loose. His cheeks went chubbier thankfully so he could make it look like he gained weight. “You look healthy, Minseok.” Jongdae loudly said as soon as he got close. “You take your vitamines on time, right?”Minseok nodded, despite his lies. He finished the vitamins’ bottle Jongdae gave him and did not buy a new one. “You eat well?”

“Manager Do make sure I do. I also get breaks along the day.” Jongdae nodded, relatively pleased. 

“When?” Jongdae asked him worriedly. 

Minseok caught on and blushed madly at that. “In three months.” 

Jongdae simply smiled and patted on Minseok’s hand as the man handed him his regular. “Call me when it happens.” He sipped from the brevage and smiled. “Perfect like always, Seok. Thank you.”

Minseok flashed him a wide grin as he waved to the leaving beta and served the man facing him. The day when on and Minseok expectedly cleaned the place while Kyungsoo was busy cleaning the kitchen when the door opened. Minseok did not have to look to answer. “I am sorry. We are closed.”

“Minseok.” Minseok stiffened and stood there stoned to the core. “How have you been, my omega?”

“I think he told you we are closed.” Kyungsoo’s voice boomed in Minseok’s ear from the kitchen and soon the man showed up topless. “Hey, Minseok. If you are done, can you clean the cups in the kitchen? I need to clean the oven and it is taking time.” Minseok nodded and left the rug right there, ready to run when a hand on his elbow hold him down. Kyungsoo approached them. “Don’t touch him.”He snatched Minseok from Chanyeol’s side and held him close. “Leave.”

Minseok instinctively held Kyungsoo close and burried his nose on the man’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent he had. A scent of alpha.

It hit him hard and he stepped back but thankfully he was flushed red. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to cling on you.” He looked over Chanyeol. “Please leave. I am not in the mood of talking with you, not after how you…” He held himself from saying more, picked the rug and went to the kitchen. He washed the dishes, jumping when the door was slammed shut. Kyungsoo showed up and Minseok tried to ignore him. “I am sorry.” 

“What kind of hybrid are you?” Minseok felt his tears well in his eyes and stopped moving.

“A Cat shapshifter.” Minseok squeaked, as sobs threatened to leave his lips and he was shakingly trying to hold himself. He felt Kyungsoo approach him and stiffened. “Please…”

“I doubt that man was a cat shapeshifter.” Minseok eyed him wearily and Kyungsoo’s eyes studied him. “He called you omega.”

“Every bearer is called omega.” Minseok mumbled embarassedly and soon felt a hand on him. “You are an alpha.”

Kyungsoo blinked at him and smiled. “No, I am human. Yifan in other hand is an alpha, A wolf one like your man out there.” Minseok observed his smile in amazement. He had never seen Kyungsoo smile. “Minseok?”

“Can I leave? I finished cleaning.” Minseok looked down, embarrassed to be caught looking.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo helped him out of his apron and stepped aside. “Go and rest, Minseok. See you tomorrow.” Minseok smiled shyly as he headed to change. He wore a shirt he managed to buy in a thrift shop with one of Chanyeol’s shorts he accidentally packed and that had helped him hide his bump. It was cold outside but he had no more clothes as he risked to lose his job after giving birth and needed money for those months. He walked out, noticing that Kyungsoo had already turned off the kitchen and the main coffee place. 

“Mr. Do, I am leaving.” Minseok said softly as he looked for the man. He noticed Kyungsoo in his casual wear, which showed Minseok how slow he got in changing clothes. Kyungsoo looked at him. 

“Let me walk you home.” Kyungsoo offered and Minseok blushed as Kyungsoo held his waist, softly leading him out. Minseok could see Chanyeol outside and he realised that Kyungsoo knew the Alpha was outside. He clinged on Kyungsoo as they walked and headed home. “Did Baekhyun get you a better room?” Minseok shook his head. “He should. You soon won’t be able to walk those stairs alone.”

“He is right.” A voice made Minseok stiffen. “You are due in few months, my omega.” Minseok looked at him with knotted eyebrows.

“Was I your omega when you kicked me out?” Chanyeol looked wounded by the bitterness in Minseok’s voice. 

“I was angry, Minseok. More angry at myself for not protecting you from that asshole and scaring you enough to hide it.” Chanyeol sounded really sorry but Minseok did not budge. “I want you back. The whole pack want you back.”

“But you are late.” Kyungsoo glared at the man. “Minseok and his kitten are no longer part of your pack.” Suddenly, Kyungsoo picked the omega’s hand and mingled their fingers. Chanyeol stepped close and Minseok let out a whimper as he clinged into Kyungsoo, expecting Chanyeol’s wrath. “Minseok is my responsibility and way before you showed up, I…” Kyungsoo shut up and Minseok looked up to notice the man turn red. 

“Mr.Do?” Kyungsoo looked at him with an embarrassed expression. “What do you mean?”

“I thought you had someone but if there isn’t…” Kyungsoo’s flustered face made Minseok blush madly. They looked at Chanyeol who was verging rage.  “Maybe this is not the time for such talk. Go rest, Minseok.” Minseok nodded and stepped away from the two men when pain kicked his ribs. “Minseok?” He soon felt hands on him and looked first at Alpha who remained in place and to Kyungsoo who held him. “Are you okay?”

“I think my baby just kicked me in the ribs.”Minseok groaned. Kyungsoo said nothing and simply helped Minseok to walk. They headed to Byun’s office much to Minseok’s confusion. Kungsoo knocked and soon Baekhyun opened the door. 

“Soo! I never thought you will come to me… oh Mr. Kim. What happened?” Kyungsoo pointed to Minseok’s belly.

“He can’t keep climbing those stairs.” Minseok wanted to object but pain nearly made him sob.. “At least for the next months.” 

Baekhyun gave him a frown before nodding. “I see. I will check with an alpha if he want to share his room with a pregnant omega. He is the only one with an empty bed in his room.” Minseok shook his head but as pain made him groan he could say nothing.

Kyungsoo held him close. “Each room got a door and a key?” Baekhyun nodded as he wore a coat and got Minseok and Kyungsoo in the room. The Alpha did not move from his books. 

“Hey, kitty.” Baekhyun discussed things with the alpha as Kyungsoo led Minseok to a bed. The room was empty but neat.

“I will pick you up tomorrow.” Kyungsoo was about to leave but Minseok held him. He pulled the man to sit. “What is it, Minseok?”

“Thank you for not kicking me out” Minseok was getting emotional again. “I feard you will get mad if I told you what happened to me. That you, I don’t know, mistreat me.” Kyungsoo looked at him with wide shocked eyes.

“Am I that evil looking for you?” Minseok shook his head frenetically but the hurt in Kyungsoo’s eyes made him realize he was wrong to say so that way. “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Minseok kept his hold on Kyungsoo even if the man tried to pull his hand. “You are not evil. You are scary a little but you got a good heart. It is just me…” Minseok rested a hand on his belly bump. “I was raped and instead of finding support, I got kicked out from my home for it. I was terrified it will happen with you or Yifan or anyone really.” Kyungsoo approached him and held his cheeks, drying the tears the man was unconscious shedding.

“I am not that asshole. If you need me, you will find me and you can count on me.” Kyungsoo smiled softly. “Now sleep. You deserved it.” Minseok nodded and laid down as Kyungsoo tucked him in bed and walked out turning off the light.

That night Minseok had a beautiful dream.

⚫

Minseok was surprised by how seriously everybody took his pregnency. Sehun worked hard to make him rest more, the same way the other barista and Kyungsoo did. Yifan told him he can have a three months paid leave until his kitten are old enough to remain with a babysitter or in a day care. 

Kyungsoo secretly took over the cleaning duties to make sure Minseok was both resting and paid weekly. 

Minseok didn’t know what to do with Kyungsoo’s kindness at all. He could barely talk to Kyungsoo and it pained him. Sehun seemed to catch that. “Make him something nice.” Minseok looked at him confusedly. “Whoever you are so sad for.” Minseok looked at Kyungsoo who heard Sehun and looked at them. “Or maybe call them and talk to them.”

“Mind your own business, Oh Sehun. Minseok is stressed enough.” Kyungsoo hissed pushing him away from Minseok. It made Minseok smile.

“It is okay. He is right. I am sad.” Minseok looked away. “I feel that I hurt someone’s feeling and he now rarely talk to me.” Kyungsoo went crimson. “Even if he did not talk to me much before, he still would address me some words…”

“Work, Minseok.” Kyungsoo ordered him firmly but softly enough. “We will talk about this after work.” Minseok brightened up and Kyungsoo supported a blush and a smile for the rest of the day.

When it was time to clean, Kyungsoo approached Minseok and led him to a chair. “Mr. Do?”

“Kyungsoo, call me Kyungsoo.” The man simply whispered as he sat right next the confused Pregnant man. “Don’t be sad. I am not hurt.”

“You are.” Minseok held on his belly. “You looked so sad the entire time.” Kyungsoo sighed and nodded. “I am sorry, Kyungsoo. I did not mean to hurt your feeling.” Kyungsoo smiled kindly and held Minseok’s hands, softly caressing the man’s skin with his thumbs. Minseok shyly smiled at the gesture.

“I am not good with words but I am not hurt because of what you said but because my tough façade had always meant to protect me…” He leaned closer, “I never thought it was keeping the people I wanted to be with away.” Kyungsoo blushed. “People like you.”

“Me?” Minseok blinked in confusion.

Kyungsoo took a moment, in which he contemplated Minseok’s face. “I wanted to ask you if you would like to live with me,” Minseok blinked again at Kyungsoo in confusion and shock, “ and let me take care of you.”

“What do you mean?” Minseok frowned. “Why would you take care of me? I am nobody but a coworker to you.” Kyungsoo shook his head at looking at Minseok who blushed. “Kyungsoo…”

The man knelt and let of Minseok’s hands to rest his hands on the man’s belly. “I want us to be a family. You, me and the kitten. I truly do.” Before he could voice an answer, Minseok felt his tears well in and he covered his face as he nodded. He soon felt arms wrap him with care and he allowed Kyungsoo to hold him close. “Thank you, for trusting me despite my look.”

“Thank you for taking care of me despite my shameful wound.” Minseok hugged Kyungsoo who caressed his head softly. Kyungsoo pushed him away and scoldingly frowned. “I was…”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Kyungsoo caressed his cheek and boldly kissed his lips. “We will take you home first. I will handle your things later.” Minseok nodded and soon was led out after Kyungsoo was done locking everything out. Kyungsoo surprisingly lived alone in a small yet cosy two room apartment. “I bought it around the time you came.” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Oh. Really?” Minseok admired how everything was welcoming and warm inside. “It is such a good place.” Kyungsoo smiled at that. 

He led Minseok to a table and served him food. Minseok ate happily as he was starving and hadn’t a full meal since he was in his old house. Kyungsoo observed him happily and soon handed him pills. “What are those?”

“Vitamins.” Kyungsoo simply said with a deadpanning look. “I know you emptied your vitamin bottle ages ago.” Minseok blushed madly and picked the pills to take. “Do you want to get a shower?” Minseok shyly nodded. “Go ahead while I clean up.”

Minseok frowned and held Kyungsoo’s hands. “Don’t treat me like a guest. I thought you wanted us as a family.” Minseok looked like a kicked squirrel and Kyungsoo blushed. He simply nodded allowing Minseok to help him out. In the shower, Kyungsoo undressed to join Minseok who was so red and shy Kyungsoo worried. They shared the shower, washing each other hair, scrubbing each other’s back, and washing each other in silence. Kyungsoo led him to a king sized bed that took most of the room. “Such a big bed!” Minseok caressed the mattress when Kyungsoo picked a blow dryer and dried his hair. Minseok held the blow dryer and stood to blow Kyungsoo’s hair.

At that moment, when Kyungsoo sat down, he unknotted the bathrobe Minseok was wearing. The Cat gasped and wanted to say something when Kyungsoo kissed his belly. “Hi, kitten. I will make mommy give you a lot of food.” Kyungsoo rested his ear in Minseok’s belly. “Oh, what is it? You want pizza? Oh and grilled meat? I will make you some!” 

Minseok laughed at that. “I doubt he will eat meat any time soon.” Kyungsoo looked up at him and smiled. “Let us wear clothes and sleep. I am sleepy.” Which what they did. Kyungsoo and he laid in bed with a big space in between. Minseok frowned at that and approached Kyungsoo who was on his phone, checking messages and rested his pillow next to him. Kyungsoo eyed him surprisedly. “Can we cuddle?”

Kyungsoo brightened up like a christmas tree and turned off the light to wrap Minseok with his arms. He looked so happy and Minseok could see that even in the darkness. His heart melted at that.

⚫

Minseok never thought living with Kyungsol could be this heartwelming. Kyungsoo was a shy guy but also really playful. He loved to cuddle and touch Minseok everywhere. 

At work, it was no different. Kyungsoo would pat on his belly often and ask him how is feeling. It was making everybody tease Kyungsoo. Yet, Sehun still couldn’t tease Minseok- Bummer.

However, Minseok’s happiness was short lived. As he waited for Kyungsoo, cleaning up the cups of the bar as Kyungsoo and Sehun cleaned up in the kitchen, Chanyeol got in again and not alone. A familiar stranger was in his hold, looking bruised and definitely beaten up. “I found the fucker who hurt you.” Chanyeol started. “I punished him, Minseok.” 

“What?” Minseok stepped back but pain started to kick him in and he stopped to let it fade. “What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol held his cheeks. “I am here because I love you! I love you and I want to be with you.” Chanyeol’s eyes fell on his belly and Minseok tensed. “If those kittens are what make you refuse me, their father will take responsibility…”

“No need.” Kyungsoo spoke coldly. Minseok was relieved to see Kyungsoo approach and he tried to walk to his man but Chanyeol and a sudden pain held him still. “That omega and his kitten are my responsibility.”

“I told you to back off, human!” Chanyeol growled angrily as his grip on Minseok tightened. The pain from his hand and his inside was equal so he let out a loud whimper that made Kyungsoo push Chanyeol away.

“Minnie? Baby, are you okay?” Minseok shook his head. “Oh Sehun!” The tall kid who stood to watch ran to their side. “Call the hospital and ask for Kim Jongdae. He is expecting Minseok.” Sehun called while Minseok held on Kyungsoo for dear life. “Breathe, baby. Breathe.” Minseok was suddenly hit by pain and whimpered again. “Listen to me, Minseok. Breathe!” 

Minseok sobbed instead. “Kyungsoo, please, keep me with you. I love you, Soo.” Kyungsoo looked slapped. “Don’t let them take me away. Don’t let them take our babies.”

“Never.” Kyungsoo held him close and patted on his belly. “You are my family and I love you and your kitten equally much, if not I love you a tad more.” He dried the tears and looked up to the shocked alphas. “If you have ever loved him, let him be and leave.” Chanyeol stepped back at that while the other alpha bolted out.

The ambulance soon came with Jongdae who led Minseok to his private clinic. Kyungsoo insisted to join the operation room while Chanyeol remained in the waiting room and Jongdae allowed him. Minseok shed his tears as Kyungsoo kept himself close to his sight, his eyes smiling. “You will be fine, baby. Just hold on and you will see the babies.” baby wails were heard and Jongdae showed up with a small kitten. He cleaned it up and laid it on Minseok. “He is so tiny. Just like his mommy.” soon another three were set next to him. “Wow. We got a liter.”

“I am sorry.” Minseok looked happy but still burdened. “I…” Kyungsoo smiled and kissed his lips softly much to Minseok’s shock.

“They are perfect, Minseok. Thank you for this beautiful gift of life you gave me.” Kyungsoo meant every word. Minseok beamed before kissing Kyungsoo’s hand. “I love you.” 

Minseok smiled at that and realized that everything led him to the man right by his side at that mere moment.


End file.
